Love Worth Dying For
by Nostariel Nightshadow
Summary: I had my whole life planned except the bullet that ended my life and changed my plans when I arrived at a school for angels and met my soulmate. O/OC, L/B.
1. My Life Before Death Came

Agent Angel: Love Worth Dying For 

_Summary: I had my whole life planned except the bullet that ended my life and changed my plans when I arrived at a school for angels and met my soulmate. O/OC, L/B._

Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own anything you recognise.

**A/N: This story is set after book 4 Calling The Shots**

Prologue: My Life Before Death Came

I was woken on my sixteenth birthday by my older brother Jesse bouncing up and down on my bed. "Suzie, get up it is your birthday." Jesse grinned.

Sitting up I could see Jesse was changed and read for another day at the studio. I got up and pushed my brother out the room before heading to my bathroom. After spending fifteen minutes in the bathroom; most spent taming my wild red hair back into a neat bun.

Upon arriving in the living room I could see my mum was in her chair propped up by a dozen or so pillow. "Happy birthday Suzie" They all chorused.

After being boom barded with presents; my brother Jesse's surprising me the most – Jesse was saving up for a new motorbike (trying to live normally – a hard task when you are a member of an up and coming rock band) he had given me the complete special edition book set of the Harry Potter series. Which I happen to know the price of; everyday after school my friend Louisa and I would stop in the Waterstones book shop and look at the books.

I am a total geek and have close to two hundred books in my room. My dad is an architect and has been designing and planning the building of our new house. True to his word of my room is a bathroom, walk in wardrobe and a mini library. The build started three weeks ago after the build was granted planning permission- although that may be because my mum is a big wig lawyer or something like that, she never tells us about her work.

After breakfast, pancakes with lots of strawberry jam – my all time favourite food. I left for school with my book bag full, Jesse insisted on driving me to school; the drive to school takes ten minutes unless the traffic is bad. Today we sailed through the streets and arrived at the school. Jesse dropped me off right at the doors (well as close as you can get) and then drove off to met with his band at the record studio.

My three best friends charged up to me and I was surrounded in a many armed hug. They finally released me and then practically dragged me to our usually bench. In the school grounds (at least the bits the students are allowed has loads of picnic benches). Once we were all seated they passed me presents and watched as I opened them. Jenna gave me a trip to the coolest spa in the city.

I should tell you that I live in Hawaii on the island of Honolulu (where Hawaii Five-0 was set and they are filming a new one), the house dad is building for us has access to its own private beach; the great thing is dad is having this guest house build so that Jesse and I can have loads of friends round. My friends know me so well and all my presents rocked. Louisa had gotten tickets to go see Bon Jovi at Neal S. Blaisdell Center in the Arena.

School was the same as usually which isn't surprising really. My life totally changed that night when I went out to dinner with my family. We had gone to this five-star restaurant; you know one of those ones with the white linen tablecloths and napkins that take months to get a booking.

Jesse had some how gotten one of the best tables with a view over the harbour that took your breath away. Jesse had made it big really young and I loved nothing more that spending a summer of tour with him and his rock band.

To my surprise the table was set for twelve and all ready seated was grandma (my mum's mum and my only living grandparent), my best friends Louisa, Jenna and Megan and the rest of Jesse's band. The band consisted of Jesse (bass and back-up vocals), Lisa (guitar and back-up vocals), Ryan (drums), Anastasia (Lead guitar and vocals) and Stuart (vocals).

Lisa and Anastasia had been teaching me guitar and would spend hours shopping and talking about boys (our favourite past-time as well as surfing). Jesse didn't mind me being friends with his friends, which according to Louisa (my best friend) was not common practise for siblings but then again Jesse and I are really close.

Just as we where finishing dessert four armed men began shooting at the ceiling and yelling commands. One of the men moved towards our table and pointed his gun at me (he was about 19 feet from me, a safe distance for defence. I acted on pure instinct, lunging myself at the man, kicking and punching using moves from four different marital arts.

Pain like I had never felt before burned and bit at my chest, hot red blood began to flow through my fingers as I put pressure on the wound. The men ran leaving behind a chaos in which I became invisible. By the time someone found me black spots swam and danced in front of my eyes and the pain beat at my senses.

Then I was plunged into darkness and as suddenly as the pain began it was gone. I was left floating in darkness with a very distant sound of music I numbly floated towards everything was a confusing blur as I pondered where I was when I was suddenly in front of a pair of gates with a first day feel in the air like the schools had returned.

Accurately enough there were kids pouring into the gates, running over to friends chatting and laughing as they walked further into the school. I spotted a familiar face in the crowd and a sickening feeling rose in my chest. Stood by a gate was Hannah Barns a girl from my class whose funeral and school memorial service I had attended.

She was a friend of mine who had been a victim of a hit and run; she had held on in hospital for three months and had survived several surgeries to repair all the damage the car had caused. I spent so much time in the hospital that I knew all the nurses in the paediatric ward and her doctor like I did my own family.

Her death had shocked the entire school; my group where kind of considered royalty given my brothers rock star career everyone wanted to be my friend but only Hannah, Jenna, Louisa and Megan had been my friends before the fame my brother now had and were my only true friends.

We had all had our lives planned; I had been planning on going to Harvard Law while continuing to work on my novel (I had been working on it for the last five years) and eventually become a published author. Hannah had been planning on going to John Hopkins University to study medicine while she worked on becoming an artist (she was going to illustrate my book when it was finished), Megan, Jenna, Louisa where all planning on studying law like me but they want to be actors.

If I was at a school with Hannah then I myself must be dead, a terrible sense of fear and sadness washed over me as well as just a hint of irony (my favourite song is Blue Oyster Cult – Don't Fear The Reaper)I realised I wouldn't see my family again. She smiled and walked over to me "Hey Suzie long time no see." She smiled.


	2. Starting a Life after Death

Chapter One: Starting a Life after Death

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been busy with so much stuff going on I've been lucky if I get five seconds to work on any of my stories.**

I stood stunned for a moment, now even more certain that it was indeed Hannah stood in front of me. I had said something similar to her when she had woken in the hospital just before she died in my arms. Unfortunately I had been the only one with her in her room when she died. She knew it was happening and recorded two messages using my new recorder that I had been given to record ideas when they came to me.

Her parents had cried when they heard her message and had been responding to the ghost of her voice as the message continued. I'm unsure why but playing the message to our friends and her boyfriend was harder than I thought it would be. All of us where in tears and several of the boys where weeping too this had only made me cry harder having been there with her through her death.

"Am I dead?" I asked bewildered.

"Yeah sorry hun this must be really confusing." Hannah responded. "Come on we'll be late if we don't hurry." She added gesturing for me to follow her as we hurried through the school grounds.

"So what is this place?" I quizzed.

"The Angel Academy is a school for all trainee angels where we learn to be celestial trouble shooters." Hannah answered happily.

Our conversation ended as we entered what I must be an assembly hall, great the one thing I hated most about school was assemblies and here I was in the middle of some kind of angelic assembly. Familiar words like 'teamwork' and 'awards' where mixed in with the word 'angel' and other terms like that. I hurt terribly to know that I wasn't going to get to see my family again and that they didn't get to know that I was safe and in this interesting and new place.

Now we where being split into groups thankfully I was in a group with Hannah so at least I would know someone. We where shown our class room and met our teacher Mr Allbright and he told us school would start properly in two days as well as some other stuff.

After that Hannah began to lead me to the dorms until two girls came bouncing up to us. "Hey Hannah you coming to sign up for the history club" Lola smiled.

"Of course, Suzie lets go to the library first then we'll go to the dorms." Hannah grinned.

Seeing no other option I followed my three companions to the library. "Don't look so down, the history clubs great we actually get to time travel." Mel stated.

"Really that's so cool" I replied happily and the rest of the walk pasted with us swapping our lives and deaths.

Lola is unbelievable from the 22 century and was shot (accidently) and Mel two months before me (I knew she was familiar – her photo was in the news). They told me the different times they'd been to – a total of five.

The library was the most impressive building I have ever seen. I ended up in one of the lines, when I got to the front the man that took my name looked more like someone out of men in black than a school teacher – on the way out Mel explained that all the agents look like that. After the library the girls took me shopping and instead of money they flashed these cool like ID cards. "You'll get one to after your probationary period is up." Hannah explained, as we walked to their favourite hang out - Guru.

I was really enjoying myself and began to find friends in this strange place. The guilt in my stomach was fighting to prevent me from enjoying myself here. Lola and Mel were telling us about their friend Reuben when he arrived and sat down at our table. It began to get late and the five of us began to head our separate ways. Hannah and I arrived back and the dorms and after explaining how to get my hands on thing from our time that I 'can't live without' she left and returned to her room.

I arrange to get my IPod, laptop and eternal hard drive, guitar, tablature and my new Ipad – the real one sitting unopened in a bag on the floor of the restaurant where I'd died (now isn't that a cheerful thought). Tired but unable to sleep I pick up the angel handbook thing and begin to read. Hannah had told me that she hadn't gotten any books, TV series DVDs and DVDs because the library has all of that so she just gets them from there – I decided to do the same thing.


End file.
